Alguien Para Amar
by Addy Van Der Woodsen
Summary: Bella es una chica bastante solitaria con una vida bastante dificil, gracias al doctor Cullen, ha pasado a "mejor vida" Haciéndose creer que está muerta, para comenzar de nuevo, conociéndo a Edward Cullen ¿Qué pasará?


Fuego;;

¿Morir lentamente? ¿Morir sin dolor? Dos preguntas & formas tentadoras, aunque por supuesto, yo hubiera preferido la segunda, aunque este no era el caso, me moría lentamente.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Ah si, influenza & nadie había hecho nada por ayudarme. Supuse que me estaba muriendo, al sentir mi cuerpo pesar más de lo normal & a sentir alguna especie de fuego que comenzaba a invadirme sin piedad.

En mi garganta se agolparon bastantes gritos, de dolor, preferí mantenerme inmóvil. Inferí que el tiempo pasó, aunque mi estado no lo diera a entender, comencé a escuchar pequeños ruidos, voces e incluso el movimiento del piso de abajo, aquello me sorprendió, yo nunca había tenido un oído bastante agudo, de hecho, todo lo contrario.

- ¿Crees que esté bien? -preguntó una voz desconocida para mi.

- No lo se –contestó otra voz, aunque esa la pude reconocer… solo un poco.

Segundos… minutos… o incluso horas pudieron haber pasado, agradecí que aquel fuego ya no existiera en mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos con suma lentitud, con miedo a lo que pudiera esperarme, vislumbré una habitación, me removí con suavidad, pensé que me encontraría en una dura cama del hospital en el que había estado los últimos meses. Sin nada que poder hacer… aislada… & sin ver a Yael.

Miré en todas las direcciones posibles, vislumbré a dos hombres en el umbral de la puerta.

El doctor… ¿Carlisle? &… ¿Su hijo? ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí… o más bien… que hacía su hijo aquí? Éste salió por la puerta sin dirigirme una mirada, torcí los labios en una mueca bastante rara.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté bastante desorientada.

- Estás en mi casa, tranquila… todo estará bien… -murmuró tratando de tranquilizarme sin mucho logro. Estaba hecha un lío, tenía miedo a lo que fuera a pasar, aunque no podría ser peor a lo que había estado viviendo toda mi vida.

Me sostuve sobre mis codos para observar mejor, miré mis manos con fijeza, mi piel… era distinta a la de antes.

- ¿Q-Qué me ha… pasado? –pregunté titubeante.

- Ahora… eres distinta… un… vampiro –susurró & pude escucharlo perfectamente.

Abrí la boca con suavidad, por la mera sorpresa, yo no me esperaba aquello en lo más mínimo… yo siempre había creído que esas cosas… no existían & ahora resultaba que todo era… verdad.

Me sentí colapsar, querer creer que nada era cierto, que todo era una simple broma para ver mi reacción, giré mi mirada al rostro del serio doctor. No había ni rastro de broma en su semblante, todo parecía ser… verdad.

Tartamudeé con suavidad en que decir, al parecer, todo ya estaba más que claro, no había vuelta de hoja. No sabía nada de vampiros, aunque estuviesen "a la moda". Yo nunca había sido una chica normal como todas, a las que les gusta comprar ropa & pasarse horas en un café o un centro comercial, prefería estar mil veces en una librería o tienda de discos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya nunca sería lo normal & siendo lo que era en este mismo instante &… ¿El resto de mi vida? Tenía muchas preguntas, esperaba & que Carlisle pudiera contestarlas, si no, estaba perdida.

Lo único de lo que fui capaz de hacer fue de asentir con suavidad. Miré de nuevo a Carlisle con un gesto de suplica en el semblante, al parecer, éste me comprendió & me pidió que me levantara para que conociera a algunos parientes, no tenía muchas fuerzas de conocer a alguien ahora, me sentía rara, como vacía, pero me esforzaría por poner una buena cara, aunque las mentiras no fueran mi fuerte.

Me cedió el paso para cruzar un gran arco de madera que daba a una gran sala, mordí mi labio inferior con inquietud al ver la inmensidad de la sala, si así era la sala… supuse que la casa sería aun más grande.

Miré con curiosidad a todas partes, era muy bella, muy bien decorada & todo a juego con la pintura beige de las paredes & la alfombra del mismo tono o quizá un par de tonos más oscuro.

Dejé a un lado eso & miré a las personas que se encontraban sentados en los sillones, los miré con timidez, todos eran desconocidos para mi.

Junté mis manos & comencé a jugar con ellas por el nerviosismo que me invadía en ese momento. Yo no era nada sociables, me costaba mucho entablar alguna conversación & más entablar una amistad, ese era un reto inmenso para mi, una ardua lucha, aunque terminaba rindiéndome en el camino.

Miré a Carlisle con una mueca suplicante. Él me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora, que pudo tranquilizarme un poco.

Aclaró su garganta & le sonrió a su familia, como supuse, seguro no serían parientes, aunque todos aparentaban la misma edad, arrugué con suavidad el entrecejo.

- Ella es Bella –presentó, agradecí que yo no tuviera que ser la que se presentara, sentí que la voz no me salía que estaba muda. Lo único que hice fue dedicarles una sonrisa bastante tímida.

- Soy Esme –dijo una voz delicada, busqué con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, era una mujer de aproximadamente unos 25 años, muy joven, me dedicó una sonrisa, la cual correspondí con más confianza & seguridad. Se acercó con tranquilidad & me dio un suave abrazo el cual me hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

No dije nada, solo le sonreí de nuevo & creo que eso dijo más que mil palabras.

Una chica que aparentaba menos años que Esme, tal vez unos 16, se acercó danzando, bailando… o brincando, no tuve ni la menor idea, pero lo hacía con mucha elegancia.

- Soy Alice, es un gusto, seremos muy buenas amigas –dijo con voz cantarina & melodiosa, sonreí con amplitud.

- Yo también lo espero –le dije quedamente con una sonrisa de media luna dibujada en mis labios. Alice regresó a su lugar con la felicidad de una pequeña niña en su rostro.

Un chico alto, fuerte & de cabello rizado & muy oscuro como azabache, sonrió mientras agitaba su mano desde su lugar.

- Soy Emmett –me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente o eso creí ver, agité con suavidad la cabeza para después regresarle la sonrisa.

Justo a su lado, se hallaba una chica de cabello rubio & brilloso, con facciones muy finas, incluso más que las de los demás.

- Rosalie –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual hice lo mismo.

& por fin, el último chico de la familia, eran demasiados, reí en mi fuero interno. Él parecía un actor de Hollywood, todos parecían modelos, me sentí extraña, sabiendo que yo no era la gran cosa a como me recordaba de mi antigua vida…

- Mi nombre es Jasper –se presentó mientras extendía su mano hacía mi, tomé la suya & la agité en el aire.

Supuse que ya se habrían acabado las presentaciones, caí en la cuenta de que aun no había visto a… ¿Edward? No recordaba bien su nombre, igual podría estar llamándose Pancracio o Pancho.

Escuché unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras, me giré para ver quien era o si al menos podría reconocerlo.

& si, lo reconocía, era _él…_

- Oh, Edward, aquí estás –dijo Carlisle mientras sonreía, Edward lo miró para que después su mirada volara hasta la mía.

Bajé la vista al suelo, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante en la faz de la Tierra.

- Bella, él es mi hijo, Edward –me dijo Carlisle mientras se giraba para verme, le sonreí a Edward con más timidez que nunca, me sentía hacer el ridículo, ser la chica más común en cuestión a su familia.

Alcé una mano para agitarla con suavidad en ademán de saludarlo, se acercó con un porte elegante & se sintió frente a mi, me miró con detenimiento, tomó una de mis manos & la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

- Es un placer, señorita Cullen –sonreí & al escuchar el apellido, me desorienté un poco, mi apellido no era ese, por supuesto, era Swan… suponía.

Dejó caer mi mano con suma suavidad, lo miré fijamente lo que pudieron ser segundos, minutos… incluso horas. Escuché a alguien carraspear & me giré con rapidez recomponiendo, en lo que me fuera posible. Miré a Carlisle con al duda en el rostro.

- ¿Cullen? –pregunté mientras se escapaba una risa nerviosa de mis labios.

- Nos gustaría que formaras parte de nuestra familia… Por supuesto, si tú gustas –dijo Esme contestando por Carlisle, la miré a ella. No tuve que pensarlo mucho, mi corazón ya tenía la respuesta. Asentí con una sonrisa, me llevé una mano a mi pecho, donde se supone estaba mi corazón, no sentí su palpitar, tomé una bocanada de aire, mi corazón ya no… latía.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Había cambiado demasiado como para que mi corazón dejara de latir? ¿Había algo malo conmigo?

Torcí el gesto & corrí en dirección a las escaleras, esperaba que los Cullen pudieran entenderme, los tantos cambios notorios en mi, terminaban por afectarme al final de todo.

Entré en la primera puerta que encontré, era una recámara, suspiré de alivio, esperaba que el dueño o dueña de la pieza no se enfadara por meterme así como así. No había cama, solo un sofá de cuero negro junto a una pared blanca, la alfombra era dorada, en la pared que daba con el bosque, había una gran ventana. Me acosté en el sofá con mi mirada fija en los árboles. Mordí mi labio inferior, alcancé a ver mi reflejo en la ventana, abrí la boca por la sorpresa al verme… era muy distinta, simplemente no parecía Isabella Swan, mis ojos eran rojos escarlata, mi tez era más pálida & era más… bella.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho & soltando unos cuantos gemidos.


End file.
